clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero
Super Heroes are penguins who help to save civilians from danger. While some super heroes, like Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal got their powers by other means; some super heroes like The Avengers and the new avengers got them from the Purple Super Hero Meteorite. Super Heroes are victorious in both Marvel Superhero Takeover wars. They work with the Elite Penguin Force, Club Penguin Fire Department, and Club Penguin Police Department. Role in Game *Super Heroes Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal appeared in the Stage play Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal, and in the real life book, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!. *Super Heroes are the main theme for the party Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 in 2012, and its sequel in 2013, the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. *Some penguins take the same Super Hero identities as Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal, and be super heroes. Early history Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal are the first super heroes in Club Penguin. They are also the first to have a story told about them (Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal). In May 2012, a purple meteor was seen headed towards Club Penguin Island, eventually it crashed in the Dock where it gave some penguins super powers. Following this, multiple agencies formed like S.H.I.E.L.D., The Avengers and the Super Villains. Gallery SUPERPENGUIN.png|A Super Hero penguin found in a 2006-2007 image from Club Penguin. Note the old drawing style. File:SuperPuffle.PNG|Keeper of the Stage dressed up as a superhero during the play featuring Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal. File:Super Penguin leaving flag similar to Colombia behind him.png|A super hero, as seen in an old Miniclip banner of Club Penguin. List of Known Super Heroes *Shadow Guy *Gamma Gal *Iron Man *Thor *Nick Fury *Black Widow *Hawkeye *The Incredible Hulk *Spider-Man *Nova *Iron Fist *Ms. Marvel *Captain Marvel *Sif *She-Hulk *A-Bomb *Rescue *Skaar *War Machine *Iron Spider *Odin *Red Hulk Trivia *They are the protectors of Club Penguin Island. *Surprisingly, all of the super heroes from the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2012 and 2013 have fists. However, Nick Fury, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal don't. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, someone that chose to be a Super Hero had a yellow ring under their penguin. This did not happen in 2013. *Even though Nick Fury is the leader of The Avengers, Iron Man is shown leading the heroes in some advertisements of the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 and Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, so this leads to him being the leader of all the heroes. However, in the original Avengers comics, and the movie, Captain America is shown to be the leader. *Aunt Arctic says that to become a Super Hero, you need Super Powers, a cool name to conceal your identity, a marvelous costume, and bravery. Gallery Gamma Gal Treasure Book Appearance.png|Gamma Gal Shadow Guy.png|Shadow Guy Spiderman Pose.png|Spider-Man Nova Pose.png|Nova Iron First Pose.png|Iron Fist Ironman 2013.png|Iron Man Black Widow MSHT Pose.png|Black Widow Captain_America|Captain America Hawkeye Pose.png|Hawkeye Ms. Marvel Pose.png|Ms. Marvel Nick Fury Pose.png|Nick Fury Hulk MSHT Homepage.png|The Incredible Hulk Thor MSHT Homepage.png|Thor Shehulk.png|She-Hulk Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Pre Login Sword Penguin.png|Sif Red Hulk.png|Red Hulk Iron Spider Pose.png|Iron Spider Category:Super Heroes Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Category:Marvel Super Hero Takeover